One Day
by twilightreader94
Summary: All human, slightly ooc, Bella breaks up with Jacob and meets Alice's strange and reclusive brother Edward. Edward had never spoken more than a hello to Bella, but one day he makes a promise to her.
1. he's here

"No, no, no you can't break up with me. You said you loved me. You love my family you, you, you,-

I interrupted him at this point, "That's before you screwed up or should I say around."

"What are you talking about?" His eyes started darting around the room searching for excuses. I could tell he knew he was in trouble and in for it. But I wasn't going to let it go anymore. I'm so sick of him.

"I know you've been meeting up with Renesme, I see through your lies Jake and I'm sick of letting everything go and trying to move on. My heart has been through a war being with you Jake. It's over. Be gone." Man that felt good. I should be this empowering more often.

"Oh don't say that. You know you need me Bells. Come on lets go. Your just tired and saying things you don't mean."

Are you kidding me? Man he is dumb with a capital D. "Jake I'm serious. Its over. You've been caught red handed; your hand was in the cookie jar. Or should I say her shirt?" I took a deep breath. "I'd say it's been great but it hasn't, so bye Jake. I'm releasing so you can be with her now and obviously not be so busy seeing your 'aunt'."

I took off the necklace he gave me for our three year anniversary and threw it at him. I smiled when my aim didn't fail me for once and it pinked off his forehead. He grabbed and clutched it to his chest. "Don't do this Bella. I I can be better than this. We can work this out I-"

"No you can't Jacob. I see through you and now your just embarrassing yourself." I walked away hugging myself hoping he wouldn't follow me. A tear ran down my cheek reminding me of everything that I've gone through making it a joyful and saddening tear. Man, it was really over now.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Alice came and got me, understanding my sobs when I called her cell phone. Her yellow porshe rolled up in front of my ex-boyfriends driveway and I slid into it. She hugged me and said, "Is it really over now?"

I just nodded and stared out the window watching the world whiz by as she drove away. I looked up and could just see him standing there watching dejectedly.

Jake and I had been dating since 8th grade, being the big talk of the time, a huge gossip factor. From the day he said 'will you go out with me' I swooned. Until three years later when I caught him red handed feeling up a senior chick and shoving his tongue in her mouth at that horrid party. I had agreed to go with my best friend Alice since he said he had to go see his aunt that just had knee surgery. He said that she needed some assistance while she recovered at home.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm single. Wow. That would take some time to get used to. I don't know what I'm doing next but I knew it wouldn't take me long to get over it. I had been let down a few to many times in my life considering I'd lost a lot of 'friends' and my mom. I remember the day she left. We went shopping for new clothes the day before and basically spent the while day together before she left Charlie, my dad, my brother Emmet and me.

She said she couldn't take it, it wasn't my fault she left, and it was her own fault for marrying so young to a man she hardly knew. I always blamed it on myself because I knew they only got married because she was pregnant with my brother Emmet. I know you think how is this my fault? But they were perfectly fine with just a single child. Then mom went to the doctor that very fateful day a year later and was told she was pregnant. They knew they couldn't afford baby number two but my mom couldn't stand the idea of abortion and my dad didn't like the idea of adoption since he had been a foster child since he was born.

I was born early and as the stress of a sick baby piled up and so did unpayable bills. When I was well enough to go home we were in debt and my parents were fighting all the time. Eventually Charlie got two jobs and Renee went back to work. Then when I was three my mom left.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my brother Edward will be going to Forks High this year."

I look at Alice for a second then said, "I thought he went to some powerful music school in Alaska?"

"He did but he got kicked out and he couldn't get into another school like it so my parents are making him go here this year."

"Is he going to be social now? Because every time he has been home and I've been here he won't talk."

" That's because I think he likes you, but he knew you were taken."

"Wow. When does he get to Forks?" I said biting my lip, a horrible habit I couldn't shake.

"Umm..." She looks at the clock, "In twenty minutes."

"Holy crap Alice! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well for the past month you've been in your room sulking and this was the first time you came out of your closet. I didn't want to scare you back into it. Now come on I don't have much time to make you look presenta-"

I interrupted, " Alice I don't need a new relationship at this point. I just got out of a messy break-up."

"Well you don't need to look like you did. So I am going to do a quick Bella Barbie and then you'll be set."

"Gaaaah! Alice!" She grabbed my hand and the little pixie pretty much yanked me up the stairs.

She handed me a purple sundress when we got to her way-to-big closet and said, "Get dressed quickly, and meet me in the bathroom. You've got a minute and a half."

I did as I was told and went to the bathroom where she shoved me in a chair and sped around my head. In fifteen minutes I looked human like with a dash of mascara, blush, and lipgloss. Somehow she even made my messy bun into a neat pony tail with my bangs sliding across my forehead.

"Well I would do more but they're early." I looked puzzled but then I heard a car door and we headed down stairs and we greeted them at the door.

Carlisle came in first followed by a bronze haired boy with green eyes that looked directly at me and I blushed.


	2. He speaks!

Alice ran over to him and gave him a hug and then he came over and hugged me. I hugged back and what he said next was the most surprising.

"I'm going to marry you one day." He whispered quickly in my ear. I stepped back to look at him and in that second he walked away like nothing had ever happened.

"Bella do you want to stay for dinner? We're having hamburgers on the grill if you want to." Esme said kindly. I always loved staying for dinner at their house. Esme was an amazing chef and it was always so comfortable.

"Sure Esme let me call Charlie and let him know my plans."

"Alice honey, go open up Emmett's room, he and Rosalie will be home in a half an hour." Rosalie and Emmett were married and in college, and Emmett was Alice's older brother.

"Okay mom. Can Jasper come over for dinner? He gets home today from basic training." Alice said hopefully.

"He can if he doesn't already have plans with his parents."

"Rosalie would if he did." Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Rosalie going straight into school and Jasper joining the military. His plans were to go to join the military then come back and go to school.

"That's true, but check anyways." Esme said thoughtfully.

Alice and I went back to her room her stopping to open Emmett's room and then me going on to her room to call Charlie. Charlie of course let me stay, he was going to Billy's anyways. Though on my way to Alices room I stopped and peered into Edwards room. What I found amusing about him sitting there reading wasn't that he was reading, was that he was reading Pride & Prejudice.

"You know that's my favorite book." I said entering.

"I've heard that." He said turning he page and then setting it down. " That's why I'm reading it."

"Really?" This seemed like an awkward conversation for me considering not many guys hit on me often except creepy guys at school and before Jacob and I started dating he hit on me.

"Yeah. I'm going to marry you one day so I want to know some of your interests."

"Has anyone ever told you your very straight forward?" I said with curiosity.

"Er- not really." He said kind of shying away. "I don't exactly talk much." Yeah I knew that already. He just started talking to me today.

" So when did you decide that you were going to marry me?" I said changing the subject. I don't like awkwad topics.

"Eh I guess I always knew. And I still do. I just don't think you do.

" Bella are you done flirting with my brother?" Alice said interrupting. Dangit Alice!

"Shut up pixie! I'm coming Alice." I turned back to Edward and said,"Maybe I do."

See the thing is I think I've always liked Edward somewhere in the back of my mind.


	3. Sunday!

That night at dinner was interesting, as is every dinner at the Cullen's when everyone is home. It started with Alice knocking over Jasper when he walked in, then Emmett giving me a bone crushing hug. He never seems to remember that it's impossible to breathe in one of those. It wasn't until dinner that things got interesting.

"Well," Emmett said slowly breaking the dinner silence. "Rose and I have some exciting news. Rose do you want to tell them?"

"Uh well ok Emmett. I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant!" Rosalie's face burst into a huge smile and everyone else burst into a chorus of 'ohmigoshes' and 'areyousures'.

"Well congratulations you two! When is the baby due? "Esme said after the chorus went down.

"March 2nd" Emmett said with a smile.

Jasper cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "Alice and I have some interesting news too."

"We're engaged!" Alice blurted out and stuck her finger out.

After everyone's jaw came back in place from dropping, I spoke up. "I wondered what you guys were talking about out in the back yard!" Alice blushed and Jasper smiled.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

When I was helping clean up dinner (because all the couples were busy) Edward and I had time to talk.

"Sooo Edward, since we're going to get married, when do you think we should go on our first date?" I said with a smirk.

" I was thinking Sunday." He said with total confidence.

I turned around to face him when I figured out he was right next to me "O-ok" Oh my gosh. That's in two days. Breathe Bella breathe!

"That's great." He breathed into my ear. I went to respond when he had already left. Oh boy… am I ready for this? I don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet. Ughh where are you Alice?

**Hello readers! Sorry it took me a while to update… I'm so busy with band practice and the getting ready for school. If I don't update for a week or two I'm sorry, its because I start school Monday!**


End file.
